In the coming year, we plan to complete our study on the significance of glucose in experimentally induced infections of the rabbit eye. In addition, as samples become available for study, we will monitor the glucose pattern in humans with endophthalmitis. We will evaluate the nucelopore filter as a means of concentrating cells contained within the aqueous and vitreous. We hope to study the concentrated cells cytologically as well as examine them for organisms. We are planning to begin the counter-immunoelectrophoresis part of the study as the antiserum becomes available. We will also be looking at the use of stimulated polymorphonuclear leukocytes in order to reduce nitrobule tetrazolium in cases of bacterial endophthalmitis.